openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Roadmap
See also: Release history, Changes This is the current, incomplete roadmap of OpenArena = finished = 0.5 (released, done) * Get all engine binaries compiled with the latest ioq3 source (win32 ioq3 rev 833 is done, waiting for Mac OS X PPC/Intel and linux x86 and 64bit binaries) * Get oa_bubctf1 working with textures and compile * New machinegun texture 0.6 (done!) * (done) Complete the gargoyle mesh * (it's a skin instead; model out of plans) New machinegun model * (done) make sure every weapon gets a skin and a proper muzzleflash (Lightning gun, rocket launcher, gauntlet, railgun, bfg, plasma) * (done) every weapon and player model should have _1 and _2 LOD meshes (Blender 2.42a's merge collapse feature works great with edges and makes the process fun imo) * (done) Start two more characters on the PlayerMDL list * (done) Make new weapon sounds for Grenade Launcher, Plasma Gun, Lightning Gun, BFG, Railgun * (done) Gargoyle sounds * (done, cbctf1) New CTF map * (done) Fix the references to "Quake3" (i.e. baseq3 > baseoa, ioq3 > iooa, etc) 0.7 (Done!) * Tribute to Quake - convert, retexture and recompile all of Quake's GPL'd DM maps :* DM1 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM2 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM3 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM4 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM5 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM6 : Done by dmn_clown :* DM7 : Done by sago * "Train" CTF level (couldn't make it in) * Tropical islands CTF level * All mapmodels finished (ok this was vague since there is no list. oops) * At least 10 new player character models since 0.6.0 :* 1. Merman :* 2. Tony :* 3. Sergei :* 4. Angelyss :* 5. Ayumi :* 6. Arachna :* 7. Beret :* 8. Skelebot :* 9. Penguin :* 10. Liz * New gibs of ambiguous body parts (without skin), and internal organs * Announcer retakes * DON'T FORGET TO PACK THE TARBALL PROPERLY THAT IT EXTRACTS IN ITS OWN SUBFOLDER INSTEAD OF ./ (i.e. openarena-0.7.0) 0.8 (Sort of done! * Focus on "missionpack" project (i.e. put missionpack entities in existing CTF maps, make team symbols, UI etc) * "Sorceress" model for base = to do = 0.8 NOTE: although the current version is 0.8.2 this todo was too ambitious and we couldn't do everything. Most of this is to be propogated to 0.9 due to media pk3 size reasons * "James" and "Janet" base models for missionpack project * "Funk man" model for base * Major and Ayumi redone * New voices for Ayumi, Angelyss, Arachna, Sorceress. * The following weapons will be remodeled (old models will still appear in the attic): :* Gauntlet :* Shotgun :* Rocket Launcher :* Plasma Gun :* Chain Gun * color1 should change railgun wall mark, not color2 * rail beam discs should return * remove vertex lighting : - it is old, and exists only for older cards such as Rendition and Riva128 and RagePro (which OA is defintiely NOT designed for asset-wise) : - it breaks shaders of many maps (like islandctf and other maps with terrain shaders), and removes many visual effects to cause the game to look ugly : - it removes shadows from maps, leading to 'professional gamers' using it to their advantage since having eyes and forced player models are not enough. : - Other recent Q3 engine games don't have it, so why should we? OA isn't released in 1999, you know. * cgame particle system for impacts like bullet sparks, instead of using a fillrate-expensive shader for faking the illusion * Gametypes: : - Catch the Chicken : - Kill the Rabbit (like Catch the Chicken, but more 'automated' and there is no chicken to catch so it is more fun with rails. It's tag game). 0.9 * most (at least 90%) map textures replaced * radical logo/theme change * many player model changes/enhancements: player model todo * enhance all models animations (I just learned the action panel and editing keyframes, all this time i've been animating blindly!) I really hope I can do this, or at least get help on this from experienced Blender animators * Retire Rai's bunny suit in favor for some festive body paint like this? * Redo Ayumi from scratch (probably taking the midriff baring design for the sake of polygons, maybe jenna could make a comeback) * Redo Major from scratch, with a total reconcept as well (better outfit, ethnic neutral face for more versatility also) * Beret getting a black spinoff skin (like sarge/roderic) * Beret also getting a death robot spinoff skin too? * Sorceress human skin, not the dark elf (but dark elf will still be there) * Get voice actresses for all the female players, instead of recycling the same old voice * Tweak all player sounds, make them more audible/less lame (compress) * Add stilgar's book dropping stuffs to the death noises for corpse thumps (this will give the game a lot of life) * Censored angelyss/arachna/sorceress for non-mature pk3 1.0 * All missing map textures replaced * All q3 mapobjects skinned (but of course it'd just be .tga's only, no md3s/ases from q3 here) * Soundtrack matching q3a music filenames 2.0 * Freetype * Translation packs (everything would use the TA ui) 3.0 See also: OA3 * Next-gen assets dunno when * ARB reflective/refractive water shader support (this will bring in a big new audience, guaranteed) * Cross-platform ISO with binaries and (optional) installers for Windows, Linux and Mac OS X as well as self-booting with nvidia / fglrx support. (Probably be done around 0.9 and 1.0, but no promises) * Adjust hue and saturation of railgun beam (not brightness) * Surface materials affecting bullet impact sound, mark and effect (i.e. no metal dent hole marks on wood) category:Development